cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Full Reading Order List
Full Reading Order List Reading Order — Cassandra Palmer World * CP = Cassandra Palmer series * DB = Dorina Basarab series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Book Acronyms Cassandra Palmer series: To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. See Also * Cassandra Palmer series * Dorina Basarab series * Karen Chance External Links *Karen Chance ~ E-Reading *[http://www.freevampires.net/popular/Cassandra_Palmer.html Cassandra Palmer Series read online free by Karen Chance] *Dorina Basarab Series read online free by Karen Chance *[http://www.karenchance.com/free_stories.html Take A Chance: Free Stories] *Smashwords – About Karen Chance, 'The House at Cobb End', 'In Vino Veritas', 'Shadowland', etc. *You searched for Karen Chance - Page 2 of 6 - KD Did It Edits Author Pages: * Take A Chance: Author * Karen Chance - Wikipedia * Cassandra Palmer World series by Karen Chance ~ Goodreads Series Links & Reading Order: * Timeline ~ Author's site * Cassandra Palmer series by Karen Chance ~ Goodreads * Dorina Basarab series by Karen Chance ~ Goodreads * Cassandra Palmer Universe - Series Bibliography - ISFdb World-Building: * Cassandra Palmer Series - Shelfari * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Cassandra Palmer (Literature) - TV Tropes Commuity / Fan Sites: * (6) The Cassandra Palmer Series by Karen Chance ~ Facebook *Cassie Palmer Series (@CasPalmerSeries) | Twitter * CHANCE, Karen - Karen Chance board on the Forum for Ilona Andrews * Karen Chance - Hurog discussion board Interviews: * Karen Chance Interview and Book List - LoveVampires.com * SFRevu Review * Interview: Karen Chance | All Things Urban Fantasy * Stephen Chats with Karen Chance | Fantasy Literature * Interview: Karen Chance | Literary Escapism * Interview and Giveaway with Karen Chance - Under the Covers Book Blog * Karen Chance Interview - The Jitty * Interrogate the Author: Starring Karen Chance | Urban Fantasy Land * Calliope's Domain: INTERVIEW: Karen Chance * Karen Chance Interview – Better Storytelling * Paperback Dolls » Interview and Giveaway: Hunt the Moon author Karen Chance * MFT Guest: Interview with Karen Chance and Giveaway of Chicks Kick Butt and Hunt the Moon! - Candace's Book Blog * edensbookshelf.com – Interview With Karen Chance Author Hunt The Moon (The Cassie Palmer Series) * author interviews: Karen Chance * Interview with Karen Chance | Authors Abode Interviews * (6) FIFTH Q&A WITH KAREN CHANCE POSTED Misc: * Karen Chance on Scribd | Scribd * Karen Chance - Penguin Books USA * Amazon.com: Karen Chance: Books, Biography, Blog, Audiobooks, Kindle * karen chance on Tumblr Alternate List Form # "The Gauntlet" (2010—Cassandra Palmer series #0.5) in Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance 2 Anthology & eShort, 52 pages (Kit Marlowe) (Free read) # The Queen's Witch (2010—Cassandra Palmer series #0.6) eShort, 26 pages (Kit Marlowe) (Free read) # "The House at Cobb End" (2011—Cassandra Palmer series #5.1) eShort, 10 pgs (John Pritkin) (Free) # Touch the Dark (2006—Cassandra Palmer series #1) # Claimed by Shadow (2007—Cassandra Palmer series #2) # Embrace the Night (2008—Cassandra Palmer series #3) # Midnight's Daughter (2008 — Dorina Basarab series #1) # "Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl (2007/2008—Dorina Basarab series #1.1) anthology, eNovella, 72 pages (Claire , Heidar, Dory) (Chapter) #"The Day of the Dead" in Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance (2008—Cassandra Palmer series #3.1) anthology, eShort, 52 pages (Thomas) (Free read) # "Rogue Elements" in Wolfsbane and Mistletoe (2008—Cassandra Palmer series #3.2) anthology (Lia #1) (War Mage/werewolf Lia & werewolf Cyrus) # Curse the Dawn (2009—Cassandra Palmer series #4) # "A Family Affair" (2011—(Cassandra Palmer series #4.1) ebook, 46 pages (Pritkin PoV, Rozier, Casanova, Ealdris) (Free read) # "Shadowland" (2012—Cassandra Palmer series #4.2) eShort, 54 pages (John Pritkin) (Free Read) # "Masks" (2014—Cassandra Palmer series #4.3) eNovella, 406 pages (Mircea Basarab) # "Vegas Odds" in Strange Brew (2009—Cassandra Palmer #4.4) anthology (Lia #2) # "Skin Deep" in Inked (2010—Cassandra Palmer series #4.7) anthology (Lia #3, half werewolf war mage Accalia) # Death's Mistress (2009—Dorina Basarab series #2) #"In Vino Veritas" (2011—Dorina Basarab series #2.1) in Chicks Kick Butt (Free read) # Hunt the Moon (2011—Cassandra Palmer series #5) # Fury's Kiss (2012—Dorina Basarab series #3) # Tempt the Stars (2013—Cassandra Palmer series #6) # Reap the Wind (Expected, Nov 3, 2015—Cassandra Palmer series #7) # Ride the Storm (Expected, April, 2016—Cassandra Palmer series #8) Category:Books Category:Dorina Basarab series Category:Cassandra Palmer series